It is generally known to provide a wheeled stretcher, sometimes referred to as a Gurney, which is used in the trauma care of patients and this type of stretcher may function as a transport vehicle, an examining table, and/or an operating table. The patient supporting platform of this type of stretcher is usually adjustable in a vertical direction and may be tilted to a head-down (Trendlenburg) or a head-up (reverse Trendlenburg) position by hydraulic cylinders actuated by means of a foot pedal operated pumping device. Brake means is also provided to lock the wheels when the stretcher is not being used to transport the patient. In some instances, the stretcher is also provided with a pivotally supported backrest with control means for varying the adjusted (Fowler) position of the backrest. Examples of this well known type of stretcher are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,783; 3,820,838; 3,393,004; 3,341,246; and 3,050,745.
With many patients, it is critical that the condition of the patient be continuously monitored by an attendant remaining alongside the patient at one side or the other. In some instances, such monitoring reveals signs evidencing an immediate need for a change in the position of the patient to either a heads-down shock position or head-up drainage position.
In the above-mentioned patents, continuous monitoring of the patient's condition while adjusting the patient supporting platform is not possible since the controls for adjusting the patient supporting platform and applying the brakes to the wheels are positioned at the ends of the stretcher so that it is necessary for the attendant to leave the side of the patient and to move to either end of the stretcher in order to make the required adjustment of the patient supporting platform and/or to apply the brakes to the wheels of the stretcher. In some cases, the control end of the stretcher may be positioned against a wall and it is then necessary to pull the stretcher away from the wall before the attendant can operate the controls causing even further delay interruption in the monitoring of the condition of the patient. In some extreme cases, the failure of the attendant to remain constantly attentive at the side of the patient may be critical to the health of the patient.